


would it really kill you if we kissed?

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kira Yukimura & Malia Tate Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed, it was a complete and utter accident. Not that either one regretted kissing the other. It’s just that it left them both in a giddy sort of shock that they couldn’t look each other in the eye for a good few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would it really kill you if we kissed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



> Written as a prompt on Tumblr for a meme of 4+1 scenarios, this one being: "4 times Malia kissed Lydia and 1 time Lydia kissed Malia?"
> 
> Shout out to: [Grey](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/enchaentress/drafts/new/dragongae.tumblr.com), [Leigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours) and [Mona ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN)who were the greatest help in editing this fic into something that has heart, character and good grammar!  
> 

_One._

The first time they kissed, it was a complete and utter accident. Not that either one regretted kissing the other. It’s just that it left them both in a giddy sort of shock that they couldn’t look each other in the eye for a good few weeks.

Malia was in the library, highlighting a psychology textbook with her green highlighter, finally feeling vindicated that she understood something well. She was waiting for the others to join her in the library as they often did in their free periods. Usually, she would be the first person to sit at their table, the cracked cherry wood almost etched with their names in reservation each Friday at this time.

A window was cracked open a few tables away, she heard the snap of the clasp and then the whistle of the cool, September wind blowing into the library. Nervously, she began tapping her highlighter against her teeth. She stared out the window as a way of concealing her attempts at scenting out her friends in the school. Her face fell into a frown at the lack of their scents swirling around her in familiarity, her leg began to bounce. Anxiously, she closed her eyes as Scott once instructed her, and concentrated on the familiar steps and heartbeats that made up her pack.

She could hear Kira and Scott a couple of corridors away giggling and probably holding hands trying to sneak glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Probably trying to make it inconspicuous enough that the other didn’t see. Not that either of them were in anyway successful, _ever_.

Malia rolled her eyes, and concentrated her hearing on a _click click click_ noise outside the door accompanied by a shuffling _thud thud thud_ noise following it. The familiar smell reached her nose, filling it with expensive perfume, a musky sort of pheromone and a slight salty-sweet smell of sweat.

A sudden chill ran down Malia’s spine making her shudder. She opened her mouth so that she could breathe without getting lightheaded off of a certain person’s perfume. She felt herself slot back into place, a trickle of calm tingled across her arms into her fingertips then back into her chest down to her toes.

She still felt lightheaded, biting her lip she turned her body to face the door of the library, trying to seek out another familiar fragrance to ground her. Not realising that her hand migrated to her stomach as if she was going to calm the butterflies swirling within it with a single touch. Her nostrils filled with gun oil fumes, flowery perfume and a similar shampoo that was ingrained in a beanie that she once wore. Malia unconsciously began drumming the cherry wood table rhythmically with her highlighter as both her booted feet began tapping the floor.

The door swung open as Lydia glided into the room as if she owned it, only turning back to see whether Allison was still behind her. One hand on her bag’s strap, and another holding her books against her hip, almost gingerly.

Turning back to Malia’s direction, Lydia’s face lit up as she made her way up the stairs that separated them. Lydia sauntered over to Malia and wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind her chair, her face pressing into Malia’s. For a second they just breathed each other in, not really noticing anyone else in the library.

Malia turned to kiss Lydia’s cheek, as she so often had seen her greet Allison. The kiss, seemingly nothing more than a friendly gesture, never ceased to ignite sparks in her stomach and make her feel as though her heart was doing flips in her chest. When the two friends disentangled themselves, Malia always made up an excuse to get out of the room, needing the distance to settle her unease, but today, Lydia turned to face Malia in that same instant, and their lips touched.

Lydia’s tongue touched Malia’s lips, causing Malia to gasp and open her mouth. She leaned forward, sharing her breath with Lydia for a couple of seconds before she reared back and toppled over her chair with a loud bang.

“Errmm…” came Allison’s voice over Lydia’s shoulder, great now she’s going to be berated for an accidental kiss. Malia winced as she got up from the ground, her shoulder audibly clicking back into place making Malia hiss. Lydia’s nose wrinkled at the noise and her brow furrowed, she took a step forward to help Malia but thought better of it.

Dust particles glittered in the air from Malia’s fall as she looked up at her pack all gathered around her, forming a semicircle around the coyote. Allison’s hand was entwined with Kira’s whilst Scott had his arm wrapped around Allison’s waist, his nose buried in her hair, a dimple still peeking out in his cheek and a glimmer of a smile hidden in his eyes.

“Were we interrupting something?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at Malia, who just started to scramble to get her chair upright again. She threw a glare over her shoulder and growled at his comment before she sat herself down in her spot and grabbed her highlighter from the table.

Malia felt her teeth sharpen against her tongue, even around those that cared about her, she felt out of place. The feeling of being called into the forest that was her home for eight long years, was still pulling at her gut. Therefore being the center of attention for too long, especially for something as embarrassing as falling off her chair, left her feeling unsettled, wanting to shift into a coyote and hide out in her den until this feeling passed.

Stiles raised his hands in surrender before sitting down at the other end of the desk, fishing out his phone and smiling down at it, unaffected by the growl that Malia had thrown his way. A metaphorical thundercloud formed above Malia’s head as she glared daggers at Stiles.

A gentle hand found her shoulder as Lydia settled into the chair next to hers, taking out a battered copy of _The Journal of Advanced Research in Pure Mathematics_ and a notebook. She’s probably doing something mathematical, Malia guessed, her nose scrunching in clear distaste.

Allison sat on Malia’s other side, her dimples deepening at the flush that rose high on Malia’s cheeks when she winked at her.

“So about that Leprechaun attack that happened yesterday?” Allison dimpled at the group.

 

_Two._

To say that Malia was embarrassed about what happened in the library three weeks before would be an understatement. She was balanced precariously on the edge of Allison’s bed, studiously ignoring Lydia’s sweet perfume that wafted her way as they planned their Halloween costumes.

The more apt description of the situation would be Kira and Allison smiling adoringly at each other as they’ve already planned a co-ordinated costume with Scott. Lydia paced the room trying to figure out what costumes she and Malia would wear to the Halloween dance being held at Beacon Hills High School.

Not that Malia cared about what she was going to wear, but she’d suffer through any prodding and even shopping to spend time with Lydia. Malia pursed her lips at that thought and tried to concentrate on what Lydia was saying as she walked around holding two different dresses, her stomach flipping at the sight of Lydia.

She was barefoot in Allison’s bedroom, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, make-up less and in soft fleece pyjamas with the bottoms rolled up around her ankles, the pyjamas obviously borrowed from Allison’s closet. Malia’s heart stuttered in her chest as she felt her cheeks flush and she decidedly looked down at the costumes laid out in front of her in bemused mock interest.  

“Allison?” Lydia asked, voice soft at the mention of her best friend who was pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Allison was smiling down at her phone that she was holding between herself and Kira, both girls’ cheeks were flushed and their eyes were bright. Malia decided she did not want to know what they were smiling about and gave Kira an unimpressed look that made the other girl flush even more, bashfully embarrassed at being caught. Allison got up and made her way to Lydia to help her choose her costume and at the same time Kira shuffled forward to Malia and bumped their shoulders playfully.

“I like the little red riding costume,” Malia offered, biting her lip at how loud her voice was in the room. Kira beside her watching her out of the corner of her eye, looping her pinkie with Malia’s in silent support.

The plush carpet sunk further down under their feet where they stood as Allison turned to Malia, with her left cheek sucked into her mouth. When the group of friends then turned to face Lydia, who was staring at the costume Malia preferred as it dangled from it’s hanger, face set in a pensive frown.

“Maybe, you could be Lydia’s big bad, Mal?” Kira suggested, her eyes set on her girlfriend across the room who winked at her and secretly gave her a thumbs up.

At the suggestion of co-ordinating a costume with Lydia, as if they were a couple, Malia’s face flushed bright red and her heart began to beat faster in her chest. For once she was glad that they had only been texting Scott because if the werewolf were in the room, he’d be concerned about the speed of Malia’s heart, and probably be asking about her control.

Malia stared down at her hands in a panic only to see oval human fingernails where she expected to see claws. Her chest deflated in relief as she looked up at Kira who gave her an encouraging smile.

“I like it,” Lydia nodded at the costume she held up across her body. Her green eyes meeting Malia’s in the mirror, Lydia smiled encouragingly at Malia who found herself nodding along in agreement as she looked at the fuzzy ears and tail Kira waggled in her face with a wide smile.

* * *

 

Getting to the dance was easy. Malia rode up with Derek and Stiles. She sat in the front next to Derek and played with the tail that had come with her costume. She smiled at the banter that the two threw back and forth between each other.

She was glad that her cousin had found his match; she smiled at Derek, as he snarked back at whatever Stiles had just said. Malia rolled her eyes at them. She had long since stopped listening to their sarcastic banter, having learnt that the fights they had usually never made any sense anyways.

Malia swiveled in her seat so that she faced Stiles just to give him a smug smile behind Derek’s back. Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, probably complaining about sitting in the back whilst Malia rode shotgun. For all the complaining in the world that Stiles could do, he’d never be able to mask the happy scent that was bouncing around the car and the way his lips had an uptick in the corners of his mouth.

Turning back to the front of the car, Malia’s heart began to race at the thought of whom she will see at the dance and what others may think of them, of their costume choices and how the night will end.

As if sensing her distress, Derek lent over the console to pat her on her shoulder, quietly comforting her. It was nice to be amongst family, even as depleted as theirs was. It was reassuring to have Derek around and the video chats that she had with Cora. It settled her stomach thinking about her family and the warmth that they offered her; she rubbed her cheek against Derek’s hand before he placed it back on the wheel.

Once they parked in the school parking lot, she let the two of them wander off into the hall, still bickering back and forth about something. Malia rubbed at her arms as she waited outside trying to get warm under the flimsy costume she wore. Malia silently bemoaned the loss of her actual fur coat, before a realisation occurred to her, she hasn’t lost her fur coat. She still has the ability to shift into a coyote, it’s just buried somewhere within her. At least, that is what Derek says.

The knee high boots which she wore pinched her toes uncomfortably, a snarl on her face Malia stomped each foot twice before she gave up trying to regain feeling in her toes. It was as illogical, the way Derek and Scott both were expecting her to one day regain her ability to shift into a coyote again, it takes emotional control she has yet to develop.

Her nostrils flared trying to locate one of her friends, not wanting to spend any more time with Stiles and Derek on her own without some sort of back up. Her nose filled with a familiar expensive perfume and followed with an overpowering smell of gun oil, butterflies began to fill her stomach in anticipation. Malia’s hands stilled on her arms as warmth fluttered in her chest at the thought of seeing Lydia.

She saw Allison, Kira and Scott before she saw Lydia; the three were dressed as superheroes Malia guessed. Kira had mentioned something about a Trinity of superheroes from a comic book, but it truly went over Malia’s head. No matter how much enthusiasm her best friend threw into the description of the comics, Malia just didn’t get it.

She smiled to herself about how excited her best friend was about seeing Allison dressed up something called a Wonder Woman? Malia still didn’t get it, although she saw the appeal of the costume that Allison sported and the way Scott’s costume hugged his arms and the letter ‘S’ stretched across his broad chest. Although nothing could beat the bright grin across Kira’s face as she talked happily with her significant others.

Malia sighed happily, trying to control her heart rate as her eyes searched out a certain Red Riding Hood. Lydia was walking right behind the others, rifling through her phone her teeth worrying her bottom lip before she reached up and put her phone to her ear. Malia felt her phone begin to vibrate, she rushed to pick up the call from Lydia, but before she could answer the call it was disconnected. Malia’s entire body grew cold as if she had been thrown into ice.

There was a beat of silence and no warning before Malia got an armful of black coloured padded costume and arms thrown around her neck, she felt warmth spread from Kira throughout her body as Malia rubbed Kira’s back feeling a smile slide across her face.

“Let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here,” Scott smiled at the group in front of him yet again concerned for the pack’s wellbeing as if slightly frigid air was to cause them harm. As he passed by Malia to take Kira’s hand, he brushed his hand across Malia’s face, causally scent marking her. He was followed by Allison, who smiled widely at Malia before she rubbed her hand across her left shoulder.

Winking, Allison said something so quietly that only Malia could hear, and even then, she was straining.

“Good luck.”

Malia felt cold once again, her eyes wide in confusion at the smirking brunette that passed her following her other friends, Malia’s hands pressed against her stomach in a futile attempt to settle her nerves before she turned to face Lydia; who stood beside her, worrying loose skin on her bottom lip, she looked regal even then. Malia smiled at Lydia, feeling a sense of accomplishment that she has yet to blush.

Lydia grinned at the other girl, gently winding their hands together as she walked into the hall, gently pulling Malia along behind her, her thumb tracing shapes across the back of Malia’s hand.

As they entered the hallway filled with people all clamoring over each other to get to the cloakroom, Malia’s eyes rolled back into her head feeling woozy at the assault of many different smells and pheromones that filled the room, but before she could do anything, she felt Lydia press against her side, her familiar perfume filling her lungs.

Malia rested her head on Lydia’s shoulder. She felt herself slowly coming back to herself, slowly feeling herself become grounded and in control. The claws that she did not feel extend, pricking at her palm and Lydia’s hand, were easy to pull back in.

Malia’s head rose to find Lydia staring at her with intense eyes. Their breathing fell in sync with the each other and Malia couldn’t hear anything above the rush of blood in her ears, making the butterflies in her stomach even worse.

“Ah yes! A picture for Little Red Riding Hood and her Big Bad,” a voice called from Malia’s left side, she felt her teeth sharpen at the sudden dropping, edgy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the moment she had with Lydia was broken. Although when she looked back at her, her face was split in a grin as they skipped to the front of the queue past Allison, Kira and Scott who all gave Malia an encouraging smile.

Malia found herself squished into Lydia’s side standing in front of a hideous backdrop, facing down a large camera lens. Malia’s head began to spin as if she was floating above her body, panicking she turned her body towards Lydia’s and wrapped her arm around her waist. Pulling them closer Malia turned her face away from the camera not wanting to flash her eyes and ruin the picture, she lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to Lydia’s cheek.

CLICK, CLICK, _FLASH._

“Alright, thank you ladies, next person please!” The photographer called.    

Malia turned to Lydia beside her, who grinned at her and pressed a finger to Malia’s nose before turning away from Malia and searching out their friends in the crowd around them.  

“Luke Skywalker? Stiles, _seriously_?”

“ _Shut up_ , Lyds!”

 

_Three._

Lydia used that picture as her phone background for two months before she changed it. She proudly showed it off to anyone that she came across, even when Malia was near and couldn’t hide her blushing face from the winks and the smirks.

It was late December and Malia had already celebrated Christmas with her father who had even invited Derek and Cora. She had eaten a lot of food, most of which Derek had brought over. He had handed her a venison dish that he prepared himself with a smirk and told her to eat up. Derek and her father had bonded over football whilst she and Cora had sparred with each other until they were breathless and giggling.

Spending time with her family made her inner coyote feel settled and calm, for once not wanting to rush into the forest at the slightest discomfort to hide from the world. Her therapist says she’s slowly healing. Malia, on the other hand, thinks she’s coming home. Even though it was a bit broken, with a rugged extended family, it was hers none the less. A pack to support her with a kind alpha and maybe someone else who she can call family later on in her life.

Malia froze in her seat. She wasn’t allowed such thoughts. Even with Lydia pressed into her side,  under her arm, soft and warm, half asleep on their way to her family’s cabin in the snow dusted mountains. Lydia squirmed in Malia’s arms trying to get comfortable in her sleepy state, tugging on the hoodie Malia had draped across them a few miles before. She got a sleepy half smile from Lydia in thanks at the extra layer of warmth, Malia’s heart was fluttering from that smile, even now, hours later.    

The car began to shake from side to side as Derek drove them up a driveway and Lydia opened a single eye before disentangling herself from Malia’s embrace. Sitting up, Lydia wrapped the hoody around her small frame before tugging her arms through the arm holes and pulling the hood over her head.

Lydia turned to Malia who was sitting on her left and gave her a sleepy frown to which Malia replied with a vindictive smile, quickly tugging on the hoodie strings, therefore pulling the hood in tight around Lydia’s face.

“Don’t look so glum Lydia,” Malia smiled.

“I’m not glum, I’m tired sweetheart,” Lydia’s muffled voice came from behind the hood. Lydia’s body stiffened as the car came to a stop before falling onto Malia’s chest with a groan.

“Mal, can you just carry me indoors?”

Malia shook her head with a smile, secretly preening at the thought of carrying Lydia into the house. _A show of strength never hurt anyone_ , Malia thought as she climbed out of the car. Lydia followed close behind her once she had untangled the hood from around her face.

Lydia was fixing her hair as Malia swooped in and picked her up princess style, her arm wrapped around Lydia’s knees and her other cradling her waist close. Lydia squeaked in shock at being so suddenly above ground. Her arms came slapping down onto Malia’s shoulders, her mouth open wide, Lydia’s heart began to race as their eyes met. Both girls’ chests were heaving.

Derek coughed from inside the house, where he stood leant against the doorway.

“Right princess, in we go!” Malia joked as she moved towards the door. Once they had passed through the threshold, they were met by the entire pack standing in the foyer staring at the two girls.

Malia set Lydia back onto her feet, and stared down Kira who smirked at her best friend from where she stood, one arm around Scott and the other around Allison’s waist.

Stiles coughed and pointed above their heads- his other hand entangled in Derek’s; Malia looked up to find a single strand of mistletoe was dangling above their heads. Malia stood there, mouth open aghast turning back her head, seeking out Kira for support, only to catch Allison winking at Lydia and Kira giving her a thumbs up.

Malia reached out, cupping Lydia’s face. She stared at Lydia’s glossed lips, softly parted and pink and decided she wanted Lydia to be wide awake when she kissed her for the first time. Malia’s heart stuttered at the thought of kissing Lydia on the lips, she didn’t deserve a kiss like that: not yet anyways.

Leaning down she pressed her lips to Lydia’s forehead sweetly. Lydia’s hands in turn rose to Malia’s hips, her eyes fluttering shut. Malia stood there, thumbs hooked under Lydia’s jaw her fingers splayed across Lydia’s neck, her heart beating so loud in her ears that she could hear little else.

After Malia moved back and out of Lydia’s space, Lydia wobbled into the kitchen mumbling about needing caffeine. Malia’s hoodie still wrapped around her small body, the sleeves drooping around Lydia’s hands.

Malia found herself touching her fingertips to her lips, still warm from Lydia’s skin. She soon found herself faced with an excited Kira who herded her upstairs into a room so that they could talk about what happened. Sometimes Malia found that she was grateful that her best friend is so eager, because if Kira was to have left her in the foyer, she would have never moved.  

 

_Four._

Four months on Malia and Lydia pretended that the mistletoe kiss never occurred, even when they were alone together. Even though they both were sneaking glances at each other from underneath their eyelashes, acting coy as they both watched the other. They tried to hide their glances. Though they often caught the other quickly looking away, as they themselves looked towards the other, trying to pretend they weren’t staring.

After everything that had happened since Scott was turned by Peter, from the kanima to the dread doctors, it was surprising that there even was a graduation that the pack was attending.

Malia spent the morning posing for pictures for her Dad who teared up every time he saw her in her gown and her cap, sharing eye rolls with Cora who was visiting and laughing at Derek being confused as to how to turn the flash off on the camera, only to end up setting off the flash into his own face.

Once they managed to get to the High School and she managed to herd her dad into a seat with minimal tears, she sought out her friends in the front of the field to the left of the stage. Her heart was beating a crescendo in her chest, both in anticipation and nerves of graduating high school. Something which seemed so impossible just months prior to this moment.

“Malia!” Scott called out to her, smiling brightly as she joined the group already gathered there. Kira was smiling just as radiantly as her boyfriend before linking her arm with Malia and pulling them shoulder to shoulder. Lydia was studiously not meeting Malia’s gaze when she arrived. She was standing off to the side talking to Allison, their heads close together as they whispered.

“How does it feel to be graduating?” Kira asked her fist, a mock microphone that she held out to Malia, her face furrowed and her lips pouted in a mock seriousness as she waited for an answer.

“It feels like….” Malia pursed her lips, thinking about how to answer the question, “I’m home.” Malia shrugged, finally feeling like she had found a place where she felt at home in. It was different from her den in the preserve, warmer, more stable and safe. She had nothing to fear and only people who loved her surrounded her today, and every other day that she had here. For a long time she wanted to return to her coyote skin, she finally felt like she would lose too much if she tried to return to that life.

Kira’s face split into a grin. Malia almost felt the warmth and ecstatic-happy-giddiness that Kira seemed to radiate, just from looking at her smile. Kira launched herself at Malia, wrapping herself like a pretzel around her. Kira’s happiness was so great that as soon as she made contact with Malia’s skin a static shock zapped both girls.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“Are you two okay?” Allison asked hovering above them both, her dimples ever present on her face.

“I think so?” Kira asked, her eyes trained on Malia’s reaction, Malia smiled and nodded at her best friend.

Allison’s dimples deepened as she took her girlfriend’s hand, taking a step closer to Scott, before she turned back to look at Malia.

“Lydia wants to have a chat with you Mal,” she winked above Kira’s shoulder. Malia didn’t have time to ask why Lydia wanted to talk to her before she smelt the same expensive perfume that preemptively told her Lydia was near.  

“What the holy hell was that?”

“Allison telling me that you wanted to talk?”

“Ah yes, I really want to tell you that,” Lydia paused rubbing one of her hands across her arm, before turning to face Malia and smiling, her scent tinged sour with cold, nervous sweat, “Malia, I-”

“Attention graduating class, take your seats!” The principal of their high school was stood on the podium itching to finish the ceremony; just like most of the other students who were already headed to their seats.

Lydia sighed, looking at Malia before smiling at her again. Malia pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek and they exchanged muttered good lucks before separating to find their seats. Malia chewed on her thumbnail, feeling herself begin to sweat as she watched Lydia walk away from her. Malia then decided that nothing made her as nervous as being around Lydia. _Even_ walking across the stage to get her diploma.

 

_Plus One._

It didn’t take long for everything to go downhill after their graduation. Apparently witches were very real and they enjoyed throwing literal firebombs at people.

Malia growled under her breath as she ran, then dropped to the ground only to roll onto the balls of her feet, her claws out. She felt Cora’s presence behind her shoulder, both girls stood in front of the cackling crone who had flickering fire around her hands. The two cousins roared before they charged at her dodging every fireball with finesse and agility that the old woman no longer seemed to possess.

Once they had gotten to where the old woman stood, she disappeared. Shock curled around Malia’s insides which was suddenly filled with dread when she heard a familiar scream. Malia threw her entire body into the direction that she heard Lydia, pushing herself to run faster than she ever thought was possible, her entire body ringing with anger and worry so much so that she was shaking. The feeling coursing through Malia’s veins was far from anxiety, it was cold fear for Lydia’s life. As capable of fighting as Lydia was, Malia was still terrified of losing her. Lydia was important. _She_ was Malia’s home.

Mid-leap over a rock Malia felt her limbs crack and then settle into something more canine. She didn’t even pause to let the shock rush over her that she had her coyote form back. The only thing that mattered was getting to Lydia and making sure she was safe. Malia’s eyes flashed blue and she stretched herself out and ran even faster.  

Malia stopped in front of a clearing in the Beacon Hills Preserve, howling she made her way to Lydia who was exchanging her own Banshee magick with the fireballs that the witch was throwing at her. Howling, Malia leapt onto the witch’s back her teeth sinking into her shoulder.

Malia felt blood flood her muzzle, it tasted different to that of a rabbit she’d find in her previous life, it was rust filled and so viscous that it was almost as the same texture as custard. Malia bit down harder as the witch tried to shake her off trying not to gag as more blood filled her mouth.

As Malia bit down harder on the witch’s shoulder, all it did was enrage her enough to throw Malia off her shoulder and into a tree trunk. With a yelp, Malia fell to the ground she felt the pain sparked across Malia’s back and down her side, she felt her limbs stretching out, and her paws became hands again.

Blood trickled down her brow filling her eyes and making her sight blurry. All she saw were flashes of white light and glowing red balls. Her head fell forward onto her arms as she heard a loud, furious scream and a flash of white light radiated from somewhere in the middle of the clearing. As the light crashed against everything in the clearing in waves, Malia felt her stomach clench. Abruptly, everything was dark.

* * *

Malia woke to a warm body pressed against her side as she lay in Derek’s bed cocooned in what seemed to be every blanket that he owned.

“Oh thank God!”

Malia turned to her side to see Lydia. Her eyes were rimmed red and full of unshed tears. Malia untangled a hand from the blankets that surrounded her to press her hand against Lydia’s cheek and rubbed her thumb across Lydia’s cheekbone.

Lydia’s lip wobbled as her breathing fell in more shallow breaths, their eyes met and Lydia’s eyes fell to Malia’s lips.

Without missing a beat, Lydia surged forward and pressed their lips together. Malia’s eyes widened and they glowed blue for a second before returning to their regular russet colour. Lydia’ fingers entangled in Malia’s short hair, tears finally falling from her eyes and splattering against Malia’s face. They pressed close to each other, not willing to be apart from the other for even a second. Each brush of their lips symbolising every feeling they were feeling, disbelief, relief, anger, promise, love. They finally shared a kiss that wasn’t accidental, on the cheek or underneath mistletoe.

“What happened out there?” Malia whispered against Lydia’s lips, already swollen in their haste to be close to each other.

“You nearly died Mal,” Lydia’s voice cracked, her face drawn into a grimace.

Malia nodded, her fingers pushing back a curl behind Lydia’s ear.

“You saved me.”

“You saved me first,” Lydia’s eyes crinkled into a tearful smile.

“I couldn’t let the witch hurt you, you’re my home.”

Lydia’s mouth fell into a perfect ‘o’, shock present in every echo of her facial expression, before she smiled down at Malia. Lydia’s hair fell into Malia’s face as she moved to hover over the other girl.

“I love you, Malia Tate.”

“I love you too.”

Lydia smiled before resting their foreheads together, enjoying each other’s presence.

Lydia pulled back for a second, cupping Malia’s face in both her hands, and looking her in the eye, “if we’re going to date, you’re not allowed to get hurt because of me, understood?” Malia nodded, her eyes already following Lydia’s lips, her back arched to get closer to the other girl.

As their lips almost touched; they heard a shocked voice coming from the door: “Are we interrupting something?”

“Shut _up_ Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I wrote this in one sitting and it's the longest fic I've ever written so I'm very proud of myself and how this turned out <3
> 
> It did take a long couple of weeks to edit into coherency though....


End file.
